


Placement

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Misuse of the Force, Praise Kink, Sin with a plot?, Word?!, dom reader, virgin! kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Imagine you being Kylo's apprentice but you're very quiet and are easily pushed around. One day it goes too far and you burst and put everyone in their place, making them fear you. Kylo finds that seriously attractive and is seriously turned on that you have a more sinister side.</p><p>thirst-order-confessions: Imagine you even put Kylo himself on his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ren is annoying

_ Pathetic.  _   
  
He shifted his weight on to his other leg as he watch you try to construct your lightsaber. You frown each time you would show him your work and he would just scoff at it. You have already spend two hours on this and have gotten no where. You sigh in defeat.    
  
He remember how he first found you. Walking slowly around the landing port of the new First Order base, looking completely drained of life and ready to pass out. To make matters worse was when he saw how your former owner treated you. You look just as defeated back then as you do now.   
  
“Master, what am I doing wrong?” A simple question you seem to have been asking for awhile each time your master kept disapproving of your handy work.   
  
Kylo watch as you started again on a different design. You allow people to walk all over you without protest. Even he was walking over you as if you were floor under his feet. He swore you would make a great Jedi.....    
  
He took a step forward towards your distracted form before speaker in the training room went off, "Commander Ren, your ship is ready in docking bay four." This cause you to stop midway of placing the red saber crystal into your lightsaber. You listened as your master walk away, his steps heavy as if he didn't want to leave, "You are to have your lightsaber constructed when I return. Until than you will be shadowing one of my knights." He left the room without waiting for your response.   
  


 

* * *

 

You didn't finish making your saber an hour after Ren left the Finalizer. The one of the member of the Knights of Ren will not be arriving until 900 hours. You wish you could just maybe -   
  
_ Shoot down the ship with the knight on board. _   
  
You shook your head as walk around the training room. Doing that would both displease your master and most likely upset his knights. You took a breath calming yourself noticing how upset you were getting. Nothing like panic attack but upset enough that you wanted to bash a wall. Or a panel. You chuckled to yourself thinking about how General Hux would look learning that you did something Kylo Ren would do. Speaking for the red haired general, you didn’t even realize you have been walking to his quarters until you place hand over the hand to open it. 

 

This was normal to do after training. Whenever you were distress or just bored, you would visit the general's quarters as if it was the only place on the ship you found comfort in. Hux wasn’t here at the moment which disappointed you but you didn’t come to see him this time. You entered the room making sure to close the door beyond you. You walk over to the bed in the slightly empty room. As if on queue a orange color ball of fur appeared from under the General desk. You took off your helmet placing it on the floor without a care, “Hello my little Millicent.” This made the cat meow in your direction resulting in you smiling. You leaned forward with a hand out. The cat stroll over rubbing itself against your leather clad hand and then nibbling harmlessly on the leather, “Opps, sorry love.” You pulled your hand away and took off your gloves then resumed playing with Millicent. You pick up the small creature letting it rest on Hux’s bed (knowing every well how much he did like having his cat laying on the bed. Something about cat fur or whatever) and watching it walk in a small circle before lying down curled up in a ball. You follow suit and laid next to the fur ball and petting it gently with a hum escaping your lips. 

 

“You have it lucky, love.” You said softly, “All you have to do is sleep all day, eat, let Hux pet you and sleep again.” The cat purred loudly, “I wish I was a cat.” Your eyes started to close, “Then I wouldn’t have to be here.” Slowly you drifted asleep with Millicent next to you. 

 

* * *

 

It’s not the first time you have fallen asleep in Hux’s room nor the first time you have woken to him coming out the refresher with only a tower on. The redhead look over at you as you sat up on the bed. He was glaring at you then look away as he went to change in the closet.

 

“Well hello to you too.” You teased and yawned loudly.

 

“I told you Millicent is not to sleep on my bed.” He replied.

 

“What makes you think she was on your bed?”

 

“Her fur is on your cloak.” He reappeared with annoyed look on his face, “I haven’t had a chance to brush her since this morning.” 

 

“Hmm.” Was the only reply you gave as you just stared at him. You could never get use to seeing him not in uniform. He look so odd in just sweatpants and nothing else. Hux rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, “I am going to guess you had a bad day, (L/N).” He lean back against his seat as he reviewed some things on his datapad.

 

“Yeah,” You stood up to remove your cloak and outer layer armor, and place your things neatly on the small seat in front of Hux’s desk, “Did you know how annoying Ren is?” 

 

“No I do not.” Of course he did but he was humoring you.

 

You groaned, “He makes me wish I choose the Nightsisters over the Knights of Ren.” You sat back down on the bed. 

 

“Why didn’t you?” The redhead questioned after placing his pad down to study you, “You would have still worked for the First Order but just not as a Knight of Ren.” 

 

You huffed, “I thought Ren would teach me things the Mother refused to teach me. I thought he would make me stronger and instead he does nothing!” The sound of crash made Hux look away to see a broken vase. You sighed, “Sorry.”

 

Hux shook his head, “No need to I hated that vase anyway.”

 

“But didn’t your mother give that to you?” You look at the vase.

 

“Yes and I still hated the vase.” Getting up from his seat, “Just because a parent gives you something such as vase in this case,” He stood a few inches in front of you, “Doesn't mean I care for it.” He leaned down placing his hands on the sides of your face. An “oh” pass your lips before soft pink touch yours. You lean back laying yourself out on the bed with Hux still on top of you kissing you gently. He pulled his lips away much to your disappointment, “You may stay the night here if you wish, (y/n).” 

 

You knew what that meant.


	2. Power and Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man sorry Kylo but.......You always say "I'll finish what you started" and I can't help but picture this man!   
> Thank you everyone for giving love and commenting on the story! It means a lot.

It was a good decision to stay with Hux that night. Although most of it was spent with you two kissing, playing holochess (you lose twice but Hux had mercy on you and let you win the final round), before having sex. Sex with Hux was special for mostly you. Considering the General's lifestyle, sex involved an extensive amount of trust from him. Which he rarely had for people even his own family.   
  
So sex with him is also an honor.   
  
Waking up last is one of favorite things especially watching as Hux exit the refresher in nothing but a towel, go the closet dropping the towel and got ready for the day. You will gladly admit you lick your lips. He was beautiful even performing the simple task of getting dress.   
  
"I can you watch you all day doing that." You commented as Hux buttoned up his shirt. He smirk, "I know."    
  
You stretch out on the bed letting out a little groan.   
  
"I can watch you all doing that, kitten." He state walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of bed next to you. You smiled lazily curling up raising a hand up to slick back his hair, "Daddy can if he doesn't mind being a little late." You bit the corner of your lip laying yourself out for him. Hux left gloved hand traveled up your sheet covered leg up to your torso, "Hm you know I have meeting to attend, kitten." He lean down putting pressure on your stomach, "An important one." He whispered against your ear.   
  
You purred, "Then you better work quick, General Hux." 

 

* * *

 

Even with quick sex, Hux made it feel like he had you for a good hour. A very good hour. 

 

Your body ached from the activity you had just finished five minutes ago. You loved the soreness your body felt and thank the Maker that you have to wear a mask because anyone who saw your face right now could tell you just got laid by the smug look on your face. A pity your mood was going to be killed once you met the other member of the Knights of Ren that you have to shadow until your master’s return. Saying you strongly  _ disliked _ the other Knights of Ren was a  _ huge _ understatement. Much like the Nightsisters, the members of  Knights the of Ren were all humans of one gender and just like the Nightsisters, they have their sexist reviews. Nightsisters used men as sperm banks and Knights of Ren used women as…. Sexual relief. Even though you have been with the Nightsisters since you were in your teens, you never agreed with their mindset on men. When you became a Knight of Ren they almost assume you were going to be their little fuck toy. You cringed at the thought of screwing six men and Kylo being the seventh. 

 

At least the Nightsisters claimed mates and not fuck toys…….

 

You mentally prepared yourself to meet the other knight. You stood in the hanger as the ship docked. General Hux was not with you. No support to help you relax. The only emotions you were broadcasting was anger. A whole lot of anger. But once the shuttle's door open and a tall black figure began walking down the ramp. Your rage was now mix with fear.

 

“( Name ).” Even with the mask you can hear the purr in the knight's voice which added to your discomfort.

 

“Vadon.” If you had the guts (and skill) you would tell him that his Sith name is stupid. But you remind yourself that they are not Sith but a bunch of boys playing with the force. This boosts your confidence a little, “Had a safe journey I assume?” You asked not really caring if the knight did or not.

 

“Very and I was very pleased to know that you will be shadowing me,” He came close to you, extremely close leaning down, “While master is away.” 

 

_ When the cat's away the mice will play…….. _

* * *

  
  


You were lucky that Vadon didn't want you sexual. Well not unless Kylo gave him permission to have you sexual. You sighed in relief about that but that didn't stop him from disrespecting your person. 

 

Day one with Vadon started with you training on an empty stomach and you having to fight for food. You lose against the Knight and ended up being sent to med bay to be place in a Bacta tank until the next day.

 

Day two with Vadon, you ate something before training. Than you tested out one of the lightsabers you created against the Knight. He broke two of them. One by berating your saber with aggressive lethal attacks. The second saber he just crushed it in his hands. 

 

Once again he beat you only this time leaving you on the training room floor.

 

The third and four day was continues brutal training without medical attention. 

 

The fifth day you couldn't even move and was taken to med bay and placed in a Bacta tank. Vadon watch you the whole time floating in the blue gel like liquid.

* * *

 

The sixth day…..

 

Both you and Vadon stood by General as you oversaw the construction of the new First Order main base on Korriban. The Nightsisters allowed the military organization to reside there and they in turn did not let the Darkside of the Force drive the personal insane as they did during the Galactic War. Hux didn’t like Korriban, you can sense it. He had done research on the planet and felt this would be the worst place to have a base. The Supreme Leader felt it was a wise idea to have base here. You think it’s because this place will force Ren to given to the darkside more than he already has. You place a hand on the General’s shoulder, “The sisters will not let anything happen to your men, General. So long as they do not attempt to journey into the Valley of the Dark Lords.” You disguised voice not hiding the reassurance  in your tone. 

 

Hux turned his head towards you to speak but Vadon beat him to it, “How can we be so sure they are setting a trap?”

 

“The sisters made a treaty with both the Knights of Ren and First Order. Mother never backs out of her word.” Your hand left Hux’s shoulder while you turned towards the Knight’s direction, “If you require proof Vadon you can just look at the General and see that he is not loosing his mind to the Darkside.”

 

“But that could be you just protecting your fuck boy.” 

 

You could practically hear Hux’s fist clench as he remained watching his soldiers work. You didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that struck a nerve with him to be called something so low. If it wasn’t for the fact he wasn’t a Force user or more importantly Snoke would disapprove of him just blasting the Knight, Hux would have killed him without a thought. Hux kept his feelings in check.

 

You on the other hand.

 

You didn’t even hesitate to Force Choke Vadon and toss him down into the ground. Hux didn’t even tell you to stop the moment you jump down from the landing port down on to the ground readying your saber before Vadon. Unlike Hux, you didn't know how to control your feeling for him very well. Hide them from others yes but no control over them. 

 

You attacks were relentless as for Vadon once he go his bearing and readied himself against, his attacks were brutal. The staff lightsaber against an inquisitor lightsaber. An weapon of brutally and strength verse a weapon of skill and control. Your moves weren't plan nor was Vadon’s. All it was out of instinct and skill. Not sure if angry swings count as an skill. Much of the troopers on the ground had to jump the crates of equipment just to scramble away from the two angry sith fighting. This is most likely the reason why the First Order is cautious about working with Sith. 

 

Vadon repeatedly bash his lightsaber staff against your inquisitor lightsaber trying to weaken your defense but the Force was strong with you this time. You ducked to the right letting your blade pass his to deflect it and forcing it downwards. This gave you the advantage you want and you swiftly cut off Vadon’s hand off. The masked scream of the wounded Knight was music to your ears and fueled you to go further and prepare to you saber to cut the kriffer’s head off. 

 

“Enough!” The sound of the surn voice of the General stop your saber dangerously close to Knight’s exposed neck. 

 

You turned your head to look at Hux who didn’t seemed to be phased by what just happened. No surprise.

 

* * *

 

“An arm replacement has already being made for-”

 

“Good.” You didn’t bother to listen to rest of what the doctor said as you continued to stare at Vadon’s slowly body. You are smirking under your mask seeing him slightly twitch within the Bacta tank. A trait all Nightsisters have is to feed off pain and anger, something Vadon is filled with now. You leaned your forearm against glass,  _ “I should have killed you.”   _ You projected to the fallen Knight. You moved back before turning your back on Vadon and leaving the med bay. The hallway within the old Czerka Corporation was peaceful if one enjoyed watching technicians walk around fixing the old equipment. You took note how some of the troopers kept their distance from you as you roamed the halls. You can’t say the looks of fear and whispers as you pass by. From a meek apprentice to a fear Sith apprentice. 

 

You almost miss the silence……

 

_ “(NAME) REPORT TO ME NOW.”  _

 

The Maker you wish your master won't shout through the Force. It always gives you headache. 

 

* * *

 

The heavy stone carved door to training room of the Sith academy openly slowly allowing you to see your master standing in the middle of the dark room, the only light coming from the open circular ceiling letting the sun of Korriban shine into the room. Kylo Ren back was back towards you, his hands behind his back. His left hand holding his right arm’s wrist as the hand clench and unclench. You couldn’t read him, he wasn’t allowing. You step into the room and with a second of you entering the door behind you shut closed forcefully which made you flinch a little. This was creepy. The setting, the way your master has even spoken a word nor turned towards you. You were back to being the meek apprentice. A mouse in the cat’s lair. Or the bunny awaiting for the wolf to devour it at any moment.  

 

“I have been gone for not nearly a week,” The sound of hissing air along with his voice made you wait to crawl into a hole, “And you suddenly you grow a backbone.” His mask drop on the ground. 

He finally faced you. The beautiful scared face was looking at your masked face, “Impressive,” He walked towards you, “Most impressively.” He gestured for you to remove your mask as well. You completed the task and dropped your mask on the floor. “Ah!” Your hair was pulled back by your master’s hand, “His arm.” Your hands reached behind you to hold Kylo’s hand in place, “You cut his arm off, (Name).” He didn’t sound upset. 

 

“H-He’s fortunate I didn’t cut lower!” You shouted as your hair was pulled harder. A ‘tsk’ came from Kylo, “If it wasn’t for the fact that you struck down because of your feeling for the general I would have been proud of you,  _ apprentice _ .” He let go of your hair making you fall on to your knee and using other leg to hold yourself up. Kylo merely looked at you as he unclip his saber from his waist.  This explains why he wasn’t wearing his cape. You didn’t waist to gather yourself before drawing your saber, activating the blade. Your master moved back only to dodge your aggressive movement. 

 

“Did you act like this when you fought Vadon?” He was mocking your unskillful brutal bashing on his saber. He turned his body to swing his saber with all his strength causing you fumble back. 

 

You took a deep breath, “No.” You ran at him again, “I acted like this.” Jumping in the air and slamming your saber into the training floor using the energy of the lightsaber crystal and the Force to push back Kylo. He stumbled back getting his footing back just to barely bock your saber. Force speed gave you the advantage against Kylo but he had years of training as a both a jedi and a sith to his. He was naturally overpowering you. You hissed trying to escape his blade. The heat slightly against your right cheek. You glanced at the red beam and at Kylo who had a smirk on his face, “You wished to become stronger but you allow the light inside of you to consume the dark in you.” Was he really lecturing you about the Light and Dark. The worried expression on your face changed as you laughed, “Master,” You grinned, “You know nothing of strength.” You moved your left hand off the saber, “Let me show you the power of the darkside,  _ master _ .” 

 

* * *

 

“Your grandfather felt this before he died correct?” The yell from your master confirmed your question. Force Lightning, a darkside power that allows the force user to release energy from his or her hands. A powerful feat to have. Something Mother taught you before you left the Nightsisters. Kylo laid on the floor twisting in pain with you standing over him, “Hurts doesn’t it?” Another burst of lightning came from your hands and striking your master. You stopped once smoke started to come of his body. The smell of burnt leather wasn’t new to you but it still caused you look away. Kylo was out of breath but his eyes were steady which watching you, “Feels...g-good...doesn’t it?” 

 

You raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

 

“To hold power over someone…..You wanted to hold that power over me.” 

You looked back to him, “You need medical atten-”

 

“Strike me down.” 

 

You shook your head, “And give Snoke the pleasurable excuse to kill the Nightsisters,” You laughed, “No.” 

 

Kylo sat up, “Are you afraid?” 

 

Your eyes narrowed, “Fear is something I have long since forgotten, Kylo Ren.”

 

He chuckled falling back and hissing in pain, “No you haven’t- AHHHHH.” 

 

You didn’t want to hear him talk you down. Or talk at all. 

  
“Shut up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Korriban in KOTOR and the Nightsister in the Star Wars and Clone Wars version.   
> To explain the relationship with Hux. 
> 
> Hot red head in space and in uniform. You can't resist that fine man. hmmmm~ 
> 
> So this ended up being three parts instead of two because of my damn music playlist!   
> Also vote of you want to see Hux in the next chapter to "help" Ren pleasure the Reader


	3. Placement

Kylo body reacted poorly the moment you started to him with the force. The clothing on his body had to be removed completely, you fear if you left it on him the metallic clothing would melt into his skin. He didn’t fight you when you strip him. He couldn’t really. You laid him down on your old bed. The surprisingly cool soft sheet help soothe him back into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before sleeping was your frowning lips. 

 

The warmth of soft gentle hands ghostly rubbing his chest was something he never felt before. Yes he has had doctors touch him before to patch the wounds that force healing didn’t work on but this was something so different about the way you were barely touching him. As you were silently apologizing for electrocuting him until he passed out. Kylo groaned loudly now once you placed a hand over his shoulder. Now he could definitely feel your skin. He tossed his face to the side opening his eyes. You weren’t looking at him as you healed him. One reason he chose you to become his apprentice was your natural force powers. Nightsisters trained as if they are the Sith of old. Following some of the code of the Sith. The Sith titles and fighting techniques. If you were a Jedi, you would be considered a Jedi Consular. As a Nightsister you were a Sith Priest, similar to a Consular in the sense that both are Force focus but the Sith Priest heals their partner and allows Sith ghost to possess  them. The second reason he wanted you as his apprentice, he wanted to see if his grandfather’s ghost could possess you. 

 

He didn’t.

 

The blue glow coming from your hands as you hovered them over his body help calm his oversensitive body greatly. He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath until you told him to breath. He glared at you now. You just continued to heal him. There was an uneasy silence between the both of you.

 

Then you spoke first. “I was going to call Hux and tell him about what happened,” You saw Kylo roll his eyes. You knew that Hux would not let Ren live down the fact you defeated him. 

“But I felt he didn’t need to know about this.” 

 

Ren didn’t thank you or speak at all. He was to focus on the blue light coming from your hands watching them move up and down his body. You looked beautiful like this. So pure. An creature of the Light side of the Force chained to the Darkside. Helping it return its energy. He grunted when you stopped, “Continue.” He ordered wanting his strength back so he could grab you. Grab you, slam on this to bed and show you who really has power. He shifted. Did he just think that? He looked away.

 

“I can’t completely heal you without weakening myself, master.” Your face held no emotion, your mind wasn’t open for him to enter and seek your thoughts. You backed away from the bed. 

 

He thought you were going to leave him to rest but you didn’t. He didn’t expect you to start removing your robes and neatly placing him on the chair besides him.

 

“What are you doing?” It was a calm question which you gave no reply to. He shifted again trying to seat up. You hand shot out and stilled him with the Force, “Please remain still.” You didn’t add “master” to your request. Or now order in this case. Kylo didn’t have much of choice in his weaken state. His body remained still even as you now stood with only your oversized robe top on and even when you sat on his lap.

 

“What are you doing, (L/N)?” Once more he asked this question but adding your last name. You tilted your head to the side raising an eyebrow. Did he really not know what you were down on his lap, under dress and pressing your body against his? This made you laugh softly, “For a man with your power,” Your lips came close to his. He didn’t react not like he could since you were still holding him in place with the Force, “You certainly don’t know how to handle being powerless.” 

 

“You really are something else, Kylo Ren.” You smirked, “How about I show you what I’m going to do to you, hmm?” 

 

The Force is a spiritual thing. A force of nature that flows through all living things. The Force is used to bind all beings together whether they are in the Darkside or the Lightside of the Force.   
  
And here you are using it get off Kylo Ren.....   
  
You licked your lips watching the usually stoic face of your master become flush, whines and gasps of breath escape his lips.    
  
"You're not even inside of me and you're already a mess." You teased. Kylo tried to resist you but between the Force holding him down on the bed, you laid on top of him with your hand above his face forcing his private thoughts about you surface. He swore you're getting off by this.   
  
"Oh yes." You teased reacting what he imagined you would sound like in bed with him.    
  
He's shaking slightly now. His hands gripping the sheet covering his lower half. The small tent under the sheets becoming stained by his pre cum.   
  
"(Name)," He arched his back at the image of you and himself cumming at the same time, "Need. N-now." He swore under his breath as you kept digging for more of his wet dreams about you.   
  
"You like dominating me, master?"    
  
"Kriff!" He hissed out wanting something, anything to release him from this.   
  
"Yes I know you do." You bit his earlobe before letting it go, "But you could do that later." Yes he most certainly will. "For now,"    
  
You whispered in his ear making a shiver go down his spine.    
  
"You're mine."    
-

  
_ "M-more."  _ __  
_ "Yes just like that." _ _  
_ __ "N-no don't stop! Kriff! Keep going damn it!" 

 

All of his thoughts were projected to you as your mouth worked his manhood with every intention of teasing him. You looked up at him seeing the desperation and frustration on his face. You started bobbing your head up and down again using that skilled tongue of yours to work him up again. He could move a little since your focus shifted to pleasuring him. He growled loudly feeling himself ready to spill over but you stopped again.

 

_ “Let me cum already!”  _

 

You pulled your warm mouth away quickly,  _ “No.”  _ You didn't need to speak with your mouth. You glared at him but the pathetic look on his. The built up tears on the corners of his eyes that refused to fall made your eyes soften slightly. Your index finger moved slowly up and down the silt of his manhood. His hips jerk up wanting release. He need release. He didn't care how you did it all he wanted was release.

 

_ “Use those skills you use on the General to finish me off….”  _ Even in his mind, Kylo sounded out of breath. You raised an eyebrow and your touch cease.

 

“Just because I had Hux does not mean I’m giving you the same treatment I use on him to you.” You said coldly, “You two are two completely different men and require two different ways to be handled.” Your harshly grabbed the brunette's dick as if you were holding a lightsaber. Kylo couldn't control himself (not that he wanted to) because the second you grabbed him, he came. His body arch up, his mouth hung open, his knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the sheets even tearing them a little, his mind was completely blank which made you think for a second that he may have pass out. Some of his cum dripped on your hand, some on his stomach.

 

_ “ _ Are you okay?” The way he reacted to his orgasm worried you.

 

“Yes…” He replied softly. His hair was stuck on the pillow and face. You used your clean hand to move the hair out of his face.

 

_ “You never done this before have you?”  _ A legitimate question to ask and in no way insulting him for his inexperience of sex.

 

“No.” He answered out loud with no shame. It was a fact and fact he wasn't ashamed of at all. He was to focus on finishing what his grandfather started that sex was never on his mind. Well not until he met you of course. The in the invisible pressure holding him down the bed faded away allow him to sit up slightly with his forearms hold him up. His chest moved up and down, his eyes watching your every movement. You moved your dirty hand above your master’s face.

 

“You imagined me licking my cum off your fingers.” 

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t swat your hand but instead drew his tongue out and licked you middle finger up to your palm. 

 

You hummed in approval as he cleaned your hand with his tongue. You pulled it away once he was done letting it rest on his sweaty chest, “Lay back. Keep still.” Your master obey with no comment. He knew what was coming next and didn’t want to take a chance on possibly ruining the moment. 

 

You kept your shirt on but removed your underwear tossing them on the floor. Your master certainly knew how to take orders well as you readied his once again hard cock lining it up with your entrance. The penetration caused both of you to curse at the feeling. On his part he never felt something like, imagined yes but that was different from imagination and reality. He groaned loudly not being able to hold himself back from grabbing on to your hips and forcing you completely down engulfing himself in you. You moaned and let out a sharp scream even placed both your hands on his chest to steady yourself. He was big than you originally thought. The blow job appearanlty didn’t give you a clue about him being inside of you. It hurt. But in a good way. The best part was the way Kylo look under you. A hot mess. Poor thing never been inside of a woman or anything for that matter. 

 

“Are you okay?” You asked.

 

He growled, “Move.”

 

A chuckle came from your lips, “Yes,  _ master. _ ” 

 

Rolling your hips slowly cause his head to fall back to the bed and moan escape his puffy lips. Moving up and down cause his nails to dig into your skin. Moving slow made him beg and moving fast had him saying your name and curses. Kissing him added to the pleasure. His kiss was sloppy to be expected and you loved it. You showed him how to kiss properly and he adapted quickly dominating the kiss. You whispered in his ear how to moved his hips with yours. He didn’t need to told show because instinct kicked in and he was thrusting into you hard and fast.

 

“ _ Tell me I’m better than Hux.” _

 

“No!” 

 

He smirked as his movements slowed, “Say it.”

 

You stopped, “No.”

 

He slapped your ass making you yelp and moved up which made a moan pass your lips.

 

“Say. It.”

 

“Ask me in a week. You still need training.”

 

He couldn’t reply to that because you slammed yourself on him causing him to arch his back. He couldn’t handle the way you were working his body. You grabbed his hands pinning them on either side of his head. The kissing was desperate from both of you and the moves faster and messier but still amazing. 

 

“(Name), (Name)!” He head tossed back and forth. The pull you had on him was clear evident. You were his first and the best he will ever have. 

 

“Kylo.” You whispered on the skin on of his neck as you bit into the flesh. 

 

He came first. The warmth of his cum entering you but didn’t stop your movements on his body. He tried to speak but the only thing coming from his was heavy breath and moans. You didn’t cum yet purposely just to torture him a little longer. 

 

_ “S-stop.” _

 

_ “C-can’t, ahh (Name).” _

 

You licked his ear causing him to shudder again, “ _ Just one more.”  _ You kissed his cheek, “ _ One more.”  _

 

He couldn’t or wouldn’t stop you from seeking your own pleasure. At least he can experience another orgasm. You choked out his name as you came undone on top of him. You sat up arching your back forward, nails scratching his skin even cutting into it. Kylo sat up quickly holding you in his arms pulling you close to chest as if you were an anchor for him as he came again inside of you. 

 

* * *

__  
  


He laid curled up next to you as you pet his head soothing him as slept. You couldn’t help but smile watching how peaceful your master looked at this moment. Placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

 

“The next time we do this.” He opened his eyes looking at you, “I’m topping.”

  
“Yes of course, master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Ren as a virgin is cute. Blame the Thirst Order on tumblr for that 
> 
> I wrote this first instead of the hux part because I never wrote smut for SW before. Yes I'm a noob. So tell me what you think of it! I hope it's good. I had to ask my friend who rps kylo ren about it and she helped me out a bit.


	4. Fight for Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux part here which was hard to write a little.......

Kylo body reacted poorly the moment you started to him with the force. The clothing on his body had to be removed completely, you fear if you left it on him the metallic clothing would melt into his skin. He didn’t fight you when you strip him. He couldn’t really. You laid him down on your old bed. The surprisingly cool soft sheet help soothe him back into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before sleeping was your frowning lips.   
  
  
The warmth of soft gentle hands ghostly rubbing his chest was something he never felt before. Yes he has had doctors touch him before to patch the wounds that force healing didn’t work on but this was something so different about the way you were barely touching him. As you were silently apologizing for electrocuting him until he passed out. Kylo groaned loudly now once you placed a hand over his shoulder. Now he could definitely feel your skin. He tossed his face to the side opening his eyes. You weren’t looking at him as you healed him. One reason he chose you to become his apprentice was your natural force powers. Nightsisters trained as if they are the Sith of old. Following some of the code of the Sith. The Sith titles and fighting techniques. If you were a Jedi, you would be considered a Jedi Consular. As a Nightsister you were a Sith Priest, similar to a Consular in the sense that both are Force focus but the Sith Priest heals their partner and allows Sith ghost to possess them. The second reason he wanted you as his apprentice, he wanted to see if his grandfather’s ghost could possess you.

  
He didn’t.   
  
The blue glow coming from your hands as you hovered them over his body help calm his oversensitive body greatly. He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath until you told him to breath. He glared at you now. You just continued to heal him. There was an uneasy silence between the both of you.   
  
Then you spoke first. “I called General Hux and told him what happened,” A groan was all you got as a response for your action. Ren knew Hux wasn't going to let him live this down. Being defeated by his own apprentice and at that used an Force Feat he did not know was beyond insulting. “He said to have you ready to be taken care of on the Finalizer immediately.” Ren didn’t speak at all. He was to focus on the blue light coming from your hands watching them move up and down his body. You looked beautiful like this. So pure. An creature of the Light side of the Force chained to the Darkside. Helping it return its energy. He grunted when you stopped, “Continue.” He ordered wanting his strength back so he could grab you. Grab you, slam on this to bed and show you who really has power. He shifted. Did he just think that? He looked away. You sighed, “I’m sorry but that is all I can do for now, master.” Your face held no emotion, your mind wasn’t open for him to enter and seek your thoughts. You backed away from the bed and felt him alone only to return with some new clothes. “New” being old sith academy clothes. You assisted him with getting dressed making sure not to move him to much. You won’t lie that your feeling his body as you helped him and examining his skin. So pale and soft covered with random black dots. He was beautiful as expected from someone of the line Skywalker. Once dressed you help him get up from the bed. 

“I asked to have your shuttle be brought to the side entrance of the academy for,” You whispered, “Privacy.” He knew you knew how shameful this position looked for him. He didn’t thank you for your kindness. 

* * *

 

“Hux.” Your breathing was off as you tried to get the redhead to back off your body but you weren’t really trying to get him off. Oh no, even in this odd situation with Kylo Ren in the bed just behind you in med bay and hux pinning you to the wall kissing you harshly, it was turning you on. You moved your head to the right when the general pressed his lips against your ear, “As much as I enjoyed hearing that you defeated the Commander,” each word was said with a kiss on your neck and back up, “I can’t have you damaging First Order assets just because you want to.” You took a sharp intake of air when his bit the side of your throat. You both knew that was going to be a visible mark but Hux did not care at the moment. Your hands grip the front of pea coat, “My apologies, General.” You felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled. He pulled down the zipper down in front of your outfit making extra sure to be slow about it. You rolled your hips into his for more friction. The general with one hand stopped your hips harshly, “Later, kitten.” The comment made you aware of where you both are again. Hux removed himself from being sure to adjust himself before turning away. You just moved your cloak to cover your body. Kylo slip out from unconsciousness the second time and this time greeted by the General. He did not want to wake up to that face nor the smirk on the man’s face and he especially didn’t want to wake up to a flushed (Name). His eyes narrowed as he sat up on the bed with once again no clothes. The bacta had to place all over his body to heal the burn marks from your attack. No one spoke for what seems like hours until Kylo growled at Hux. He read the general’s mind and Hux didn’t care. In fact you guessed the man let his thoughts out openly to bother Kylo. The two bicker like children which you have grown accustomed too by now, the difference was the subject was about you. 

“She is her own woman, Commander Ren.”

“She’s my student, General Hux.”

You rolled your eyes.

“If she wishes for me to take you then who am I to object.” Hux was using you to taunt Kylo Ren.

“And if I order you not to ever touch her again who are you to disobey me?” Kylo’s response made Hux clenched his fist but he relax. The scowl disappeared on his face now making a smirk. He looked over at your silent form, “Lady Ren,” You tense up, “Come here.” 

You obeyed and stood next to the General who pulled you to his side, “You see Commander it is your student you needs to given that order though I doubt she will follow through.” His fingers grip your waist holding you steady. You looked away not wanting to see your master’s face as hux opened your cloak and dropping to the floor. Your top was still unzipped from the actions moments ago. Kylo now was scowling.  _ “You pathetic whore.”   _ His voice in your head made you gasp and a moan replace the gasp when Hux moved behind you and slip his gloved hand down your pants. “Tell him how I can defile you anywhere on my ship, milady.” The redhead’s voice against your made your body shiver. You whimpered not wanting to say such words but his fingers gave you no choice. “He can take me anywhere he pleases, master.” You winced. Kylo breathed in through his nose, “Can he and willingly?” You nodded quickly followed by a “Yes, master”.  Kylo’s head tilted to the side watching the general more than you. It was fight for dominance over you between Hux and Kylo. Hux’s fingers moved more vigorously causing your to grab onto Kylo’s med bed’s handle bars. The general’s name passed your lips followed by an apology to your master. You tried you best not to look like a complete mess but Hux would not have any of that. “Let him see.” He growled. And you did. You back arched, chest thrust forward, head toss back resting on Hux’s shoulder, mouth hung open as you yelled out. Your legs felt weak but your grip wasn’t. Hux left you fall to the floor panting heavily. “You see, Commander? You have no real power over her.” He was being cocky about his display. He walked away licking his fingers leaving you alone with Ren who looked…..Annoyed. You gathered yourself enough to stand up and letting go of the handle bars. You didn’t dare look at your master but the things he was saying in your mind hurt you. You wanted to leave in shame but some part of you wanted to shut Ren up about you. You looked up from the floor and at the glaring man. “Master-”

“Leave me now.” He ordered.

You tense and moved back to leave but stop and slap Ren across the face, “Like Hux said,” You said, “You have no power here.” Kylo grabbed your arm pulling you down towards him, “You believe that, whore?” You grabbed his neck with your other hand, “Of course, Lord Ren.” He sighed and you could feel his breath on your lips. “Than show me your power, Lady Ren.”

 

* * *

 

_ "M-more." _

_ "Yes just like that." _

"N-no don't stop! Kriff! Keep going damn it!"

All of his thoughts were projected to you as your mouth worked his manhood with every intention of teasing him. You looked up at him seeing the desperation and frustration on his face. You started bobbing your head up and down again using that skilled tongue of yours to work him up again. He could move a little since your focus shifted to pleasuring him. He growled loudly feeling himself ready to spill over but you stopped again.

_ “Let me cum already!” _

You pulled your warm mouth away quickly,  _ “No.”  _ You didn't need to speak with your mouth. You glared at him but the pathetic look on his. The built up tears on the corners of his eyes that refused to fall made your eyes soften slightly. Your index finger moved slowly up and down the silt of his manhood. His hips jerk up wanting release. He need release. He didn't care how you did it all he wanted was release.

_ “Use those skills you use on the General to finish me off….”  _ Even in his mind, Kylo sounded out of breath. You raised an eyebrow and your touch cease.

“Just because I had Hux does not mean I’m giving you the same treatment I use on him to you.” You said coldly, “You two are two completely different men and require two different ways to be handled.” Your harshly grabbed the brunette's dick as if you were holding a lightsaber. Kylo couldn't control himself (not that he wanted to) because the second you grabbed him, he came. His body arch up, his mouth hung open, his knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the sheets even tearing them a little, his mind was completely blank which made you think for a second that he may have pass out. Some of his cum dripped on your hand, some on his stomach.

_ “  _ Are you okay?” The way he reacted to his orgasm worried you.

“Yes…” He replied softly. His hair was stuck on the pillow and face. You used your clean hand to move the hair out of his face.

_ “You never done this before have you?”  _ A legitimate question to ask and in no way insulting him for his inexperience of sex.

“No.” He answered out loud with no shame. It was a fact and fact he wasn't ashamed of at all. He was to focus on finishing what his grandfather started that sex was never on his mind. Well not until he met you of course. The in the invisible pressure holding him down the bed faded away allow him to sit up slightly with his forearms hold him up. His chest moved up and down, his eyes watching your every movement. You moved your dirty hand above your master’s face.

“You imagined me licking my cum off your fingers.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t swat your hand but instead drew his tongue out and licked you middle finger up to your palm.

You hummed in approval as he cleaned your hand with his tongue. You pulled it away once he was done letting it rest on his sweaty chest, “Lay back. Keep still.” Your master obey with no comment. He knew what was coming next and didn’t want to take a chance on possibly ruining the moment.

You kept your shirt on but removed your underwear tossing them on the floor. Your master certainly knew how to take orders well as you readied his once again hard cock lining it up with your entrance. The penetration caused both of you to curse at the feeling. On his part he never felt something like, imagined yes but that was different from imagination and reality. He groaned loudly not being able to hold himself back from grabbing on to your hips and forcing you completely down engulfing himself in you. You moaned and let out a sharp scream even placed both your hands on his chest to steady yourself. He was bigger than you originally thought. The blow job appearanlty didn’t give you a clue about him being inside of you. It hurt. But in a good way. The best part was the way Kylo look under you. A hot mess. Poor thing never been inside of a woman or anything for that matter.

“Are you okay?” You asked.

He growled, “Move.”

A chuckle came from your lips, “Yes,  _ master.  _ ”

Rolling your hips slowly cause his head to fall back to the bed and moan escape his puffy lips. Moving up and down cause his nails to dig into your skin. Moving slow made him beg and moving fast had him saying your name and curses. Kissing him added to the pleasure. His kiss was sloppy to be expected and you loved it. You showed him how to kiss properly and he adapted quickly dominating the kiss. You whispered in his ear how to moved his hips with yours. He didn’t need to told show because instinct kicked in and he was thrusting into you hard and fast.

“ _ Tell me I’m better than Hux.” _

“No!”

He smirked as his movements slowed, “Say it.”

You stopped, “No.”

He slapped your ass making you yelp and moved up which made a moan pass your lips.

“Say. It.”

“Ask me in a week. You still need training.”

He couldn’t reply to that because you slammed yourself on him causing him to arch his back. He couldn’t handle the way you were working his body. You grabbed his hands pinning them on either side of his head. The kissing was desperate from both of you and the moves faster and messier but still amazing.

“(Name), (Name)!” He head tossed back and forth. The pull you had on him was clear evident. You were his first and the best he will ever have.

“Kylo.” You whispered on the skin on of his neck as you bit into the flesh.

He came first. The warmth of his cum entering you but didn’t stop your movements on his body. He tried to speak but the only thing coming from his was heavy breath and moans. You didn’t cum yet purposely just to torture him a little longer.

_ “S-stop.” _

_ “C-can’t, ahh (Name).” _

You licked his ear causing him to shudder again, “  _ Just one more.”  _ You kissed his cheek, “  _ One more.”  _ He couldn’t or wouldn’t stop you from seeking your own pleasure. At least he can experience another orgasm. You choked out his name as you came undone on top of him. You sat up arching your back forward, nails scratching his skin even cutting into it. Kylo sat up quickly holding you in his arms pulling you close to chest as if you were an anchor for him as he came again inside of you.

 

* * *

He laid curled up next to you as you pet his head soothing him as slept. You couldn’t help but smile watching how peaceful your master looked at this moment. Placing a small kiss on his forehead.

“The next time we do this.” He opened his eyes looking at you, “I’m topping and in front of that bastard Hux.”

“Yes of course, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do guys think so far? The next part of course will have Kylo Ren back in the scene and smut.


End file.
